The Mikado Delux Edition
by Mandii - 27
Summary: Peep-Bo and Pitti-Sing are now in control of the story. FYI: No gross sex scenes between two obscene characters, or anything disgusting like that! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader/s! This is my fanfic of The Mikado! Just a warning, me and my friend decided to write this after being in a mini production of the Mikado, so it's full of inside-jokes that only our cast would understand... Sorry! Comments are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER!: Of course, all this awesomness belongs to the geniuses who wrote it Gilbert & Sullivan.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Katisha, my dear! Finally, we are to be wed!" Koko exclaimed to the woman whose hand was clasped in his. Longingly – or so it seemed anyways – the two were gazing into each other's eyes… yes, like that.

"Oh Koko, never in my life have I been so happy, elect!" Katisha cooed, "You are a dream!"

"And you a vision, my dear." Koko reached out, and stroked the length of his bride-to-be's jaw, which promptly turned a rather embarrassing shade of bright red. Elect!

"Oh and tomorrow shall be the best day of our lives, dearest Koko! Think of it! The day we are wed… oh what a joyous occasion, isn't it?"

"But of course it is. For to be joined to you, dearest pet… Why nothing can compare!"

"Oh, stop with all this non-sense, KoKo. It is _you_ that makes this such a ravishing experience! True love… at last. You are my very best student. Did you know?"

"Student? In the name of Pooh-Bah's abnormally large side-burns, what are you speaking of, my love?"

"Oh, but you simply _must _remember! Oh KoKo… My it was only a few weeks ago! Don't you remember?"

Koko turned away from the woman in his arms and spoke to the invisible man in the corner, "Should I remember? Surely yes… Women are never wrong. Hm… Perhaps Sir Pooh-Bah will know! I must consult him immediately!"

Sighing with much – maybe a little too much – passion tender, Koko stroked Katisha's hair and said, "Come, come. I am the Lord High Executioner after all. Am I to remember everything that you or anybody else for that matter, happens to tell me on one occasion?"

"Oh, but of course you're right. I do wish you would remember though… It would mean a lot to me if you would, you know."

Once again, he conversed to the invisible man, "And it would make me happy to have you stop nagging me about this, and if Pooh-Bah stole your magic balloon, and come in flying so him and I might have a word."

"Out of my way little girls, out of my way. Don't have time for little girls like you, anyways."

"Oh, well now you've done it!"

"Our hiding spot is ruined…!"

At the sound of these new, puzzling voices that were strange…yet somehow very peculiar and oddly familiar in a sickly way, Katisha turned to Koko.

"Who dares disturb us now? In our most happiest of moments…when we were discussing us."

She smiled up at him, bearing all of her yellow teeth, stained in spots from some of her very witch-like lipstick.

Koko, knowing full well who these voices belonged to was of course furious, and yet torn at not wanting Katisha to become involved in his affairs. The longed the inevitable is prolonged, the longer the inevitable stays away as he liked to put it. … Elect!

"Well, um, yes now, let's ask them to come forward shall we? You there!" he commanded authoritatively – not really - , "Will you please present me? I –I mean yourselves."

"Oh, Koko, you _must_ know who we are!"

"Oh no… do you think he's lost it?"

"_Already?!_"

"Well, give me some credit now, Peep-Bo… you can not know what it must be like… you know, putting up with that old bat of a fiancé he's gone and got himself engaged to."

"Oh but of course you're right Pitti-Sing! Why I ever doubt your sensible wisdom always comes as a mystery to me!"

"GIRLS!" Koko bellowed at them.

In geisha, the two little Maids – who just came from school – stood beside their warden Koko, elect.

"Now, now. I will not tolerate harsh words towards the person you accuse! It does not concern us! For she's going to marry … me! Now, is that understood?"

"But there's lots of good fish in the sea!" Peep-Bo reminded him.

"Oh, she's quite right! You needn't be stuck with such a… a… cow! I'm sure she could _pay_ somebody to marry her!

"You have been warned! Lest I ever catch you speaking ill towards my Katisha, you will be so sorry, that I may move _you _to the top of My List. I'm sure you'll not be missed."

"Yes sir…" the two mumbled in unison. The reminder of Koko's list brought back exponentially unhappy memories. Why, everyone was on the list! He's got you on this list! He's sure you'll not be missed!

"Now girls, did I hear Pooh-Bah there with you? I must speak with him."

"Yes, it is I, Lord Pooh-Bah – most commonly known as the Minister of Silly Walks – of the town of Tittipu, First Lord of the Treasury, and –"

"Ah Pooh-Bah!" Koko said, interrupting his long explanation of everything somewhat insignificant that Pooh-Bah is in charge of, "I do wish to speak with you."

"My services are open to anyone who seeks them, naturally."

"Good then, let's come over here where Kat… I do mean my wards can't hear us."

Koko, taking Pooh-Bah's arm, was not in the least bit surprised as Pooh-Bah's walk lurched him to and fro, and threw his arm up and down as they made their way over to their new spot. Yes, he truly was the Minister of Silly Walks, elect.

"Now then, Lord Koko, what is it you wish to ask me?" Pooh-Bah asked when Koko had regained his balance after being thrown about so.

"Well, it seems that the wedding ceremonies after my wedding must last a week."

"Yes, I do recall we've had this conversation previously. Correct me if I'm wrong, now."

"No, no you're quite right. I was just never exactly sure what in the name of your abnormally large side-burns you actually were trying to _say_ on that subject."

"Well, I do recall meaning telling you, that I do offer many services to those who seek them. You asked for my assistance of numerous positions, and I gave the advice of each of them."

"Yes, but that's extremely awkward…"

"Ah, but the toils of being so heavily clad in loyalty…"

"Err…Right…"

"Do you wish to seek the assistance of my many adversaries? Or is there something other than financial matters that somehow manage to clutter you small – yet strangely intelligent – mind?" Pooh-Bah inquired.

His inquisition was left unanswered, for at that moment, a sudden outburst of giggles erupted nearby.

"What? Who goes there?" Pooh-Bah beamed in his odd, yet foreboding baritone voice.

"Oh, silly! It's only me! Pitti-Sing!" she sang out.

Meanwhile, Peep-Bo and Katisha were behind her, encouraging her forward.

"Ah…oh… well…" Pooh-Bah cleared his throat unusually loud, "Why…um…h-how…"

Another eruption from giggles sounded from the third little maid.

"H-h-how d-d"

"My, just spit out Pooh-Bah!" Koko said, chastising.

"No, no! Let him go on! Oh _do_ let him go on!" Pitti-Sing chimed.

"Oh yes, do get on with it." Peep-Bo agreed.

"How-de-do little girl? How-de-do?" Pooh-Bah yelled – a tad bit too loud – which resulted in an instantaneous volcanic eruption of giggles from Pitti-Sing, seconded by her sister Peep-Bo's amusement.

"OH! MY PROTOPLASMAL ANCESTOR!" Pooh-Bah bellowed, covering his face with his arms, and running in the polar direction from Pitti-Sing.

"No wait! Pooh-Bah, come back!" she pleaded. But Pooh-Bah was far gone in the distance already.

"My! Those scrawny little legs can carry him far…" Peep-Bo mused aloud.

"Well, you know of course that he is the Karate Sensei here, Peep-Bo," Katisha reminded her, "Those scrawny little legs could probably pack a mean punch."

"Oh, you're right…!"

"Well of course I am. I am Katisha," she said in a matter-of-fact-meant-to-make-you-feel-stupid kind of tone. …Elect!

Meanwhile, during this oh-so-insightful – yeah, not so much – conversation, Koko was giving Pitti-Sing an earful.

_You should leave poor Pooh-Bah alone! _He said.

_It is wrong for little girls like her to be bothering men of importance like Pooh-Bah! _He said.

_You are not allowed to be in love with him! _He said.

And all she said was, "Yes sir," with a glum expression on her face, but really what she was thinking was:

_Poor Pooh-Bah? Pooh-Bah is the richest man in Tittipu, next to you! _She thought.

_Men of importance? He's only ranked second in all of Japan, next to you!_ She thought.

_I am SO allowed to be in love with him! You're still in love with my sister, Yum-Yum! Oh, much to the dismay of Peep-Bo I should think… Elect! _She thought.

Suddenly, as if in completely spontaneity, Peep-Bo started laughing. Katisha looked at her as if she'd lost her mind… yet who knows? She might have. Electly even!

"Oh look at them down there! They're nearly kissing! I wonder if he's moved on to Pitti-Sing after the horrid ordeal with my sister, Yum-Yum!"

Unfortunately enough for Peep-Bo, Katisha the old cow did not find the situation half as funny as she might've if she'd just broadened her imagination a little.

"_Koko_!" she barked at him.

Startled by the sudden noise – which he was sure he could've mistaken for mooing – he turned in the direction of the second little maid, and his sneering bride-to-be.

"Come here, please, love?" she called a little more softly in tone. But, her voice arched just at the right moment, so Peep-Bo could really hear the anger leaking out of those four words.

"Yes, coming my pet!" he called back.

With one final glare towards Pitti-Sing, who continued her façade of fake sorrow to perfection – he half-ran back to his Katisha.

"What is it, my dear?" he cooed to her.

"Oh it's nothing Koko… I suppose you were just gone a little too long for my liking is all…" she replied.

The nearby Peep-Bo couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea wash over her stomach at all of this sick love talk. But, there was another, more foreign feeling mingled in with all the nausea. Peep-Bo was unfortunately too disgusted at that precise moment to define what that emotion was, but she figured that later on she would think it out.

Peep-Bo walked over gracefully to join her sister, who was still looking slightly downtrodden.

"Was he very mean to you, Pitti?" she asked sweetly, while joining their arms.

"Yes, he truly was. But, that's fine. He doesn't determine who I do and do not love, right?"

"Right!"

"Look, it's wonderful that you two are in accordance with each other, but we must be getting on. Koko's a grump when his stress level gets too high, you know," Katisha suddenly said.

"My, my! Well of _course_ we know that you cow!" Pitti-sing spat, not in the least bit fearing the outcome of her vehement words.

"My word! Is that how you're going to treat your new mother-in-law? Well, now, I shall have a word with Koko!"

"Oh, calm now, please everyone! I'm sure what my sister really meant was that … um… well that we've been living under the same roof as Koko for years now! Why, he's practically raised us! Right, Pitti?"

At a hard and meaningful nudge from Peep-Bo, Pitti-Sing reluctantly agreed, and decided to let this one go. _After all_, she reasoned, _I'll have much more crap to deal with after the wedding's over_._ No use in storing up anger when it can be used for much greater advantages later on_… _After all, I think she'd better succumb_.

"Let's go, Peep," she said out loud.

With that, the two girls walked arm-in-arm back to their house. When they arrived, they decided to sit in the garden. Secretly, they were both hoping to see Pooh-Bah, or Koko walk by. And they swore to themselves to never, ever let the other know.

"Oh, Pitti-Sing, it's not fair is it?"

"What's not fair, now?"

"That all our lives we've been the wards of Koko, and then he goes and chooses our eldest sister, Yum-Yum! All because she's… how did he put it?"

"I do believe Koko said she was … well … bootilicious."

"Yes! That's it electly! But it's simply _not_ _fair_!" Peep-Bo sighed, and collapsed onto a nearby rock. Pitti-Sing joined here and slung her arm around Peep-Bo's stooped shoulders.

"There now, Peep. It'll all work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you do love him don't you?"

"Who in the name of Pooh-Bah's abnormally large side-burns are you referring to, Pitti?"

After hearing the name of Pooh-Bah, Pitti-Sing's cheeks turned an unusually bright shade of pink. Unusual for a girl who is just so sarcastic and well, to put it simply, elect!

"Pitti, why are you blushing so? I only asked you why in the name of Pooh-Bah's abnormally large side-burns –"

Peep-Bo stopped herself short, coming slowly to realize something.

"Ah, Pitti-Sing! You're in love with Pooh-Bah! That's it, isn't it?" Peep-Bo began squealing and was giggling so loud, she could've drowned out Katisha's mooing no problem.

"Peep, hush!"

"But Pitti's in love with Pooh-Bah! Pitti's in love with Pooh-Bah!" Peep-Bo sang at the top of her lungs.

In desperation, Pitti-Sing clasped a hand over her sister's mouth and told her that if she didn't shut her trap this instant, Katisha might just find an unusually slimy and ultimately disgusting frog in her bed with a card that says Yours always, Love Peep-Bo!

Peep-Bo, knowing that her sister was truly being serious, shut it then.

"There now, one might be able to actually hear one's thoughts without your abnormal chipmunk laugh, Peep," Pitti-Sing teased.

"You weren't actually going to put a frog in her bed, were you?"

"But, of course I was. You know of my great, deep, burning, hatred for that woman. I'll jump at any moment I see fit to do something terrible to her. But enough of this, you never answered my question."

"What question was that?" Clearly, Peep-Bo was just avoiding the inevitable, for the longer the inevitable is prolonged, the longer is stays away.

"Are you in love with him?"

"With Pooh-Bah?!" Peep-Bo exclaimed in apparent disgust.

"No, no, quit being so naïve. With Koko of course!"

"Oh…um… well it doesn't matter does it? He's in love with… with her."

"Yes, she is quite horrid isn't she?"

"Quite."

"Girls? Girls, where are you?" Koko called.

Peep-Bo's heart fluttered a little, and she sucked in a deep breath. Pitti-Sing eyed her thoughtfully, making her full aware that she noticed.

"We're over here, Koko," Peep-Bo answered.

"Yes, right here. Have you got the cow with you?"

"Pitti-Sing!"

"Sorry…"

There was a lull, but the two little maids could've sworn they heard Koko mumbling to himself. He said something along the lines of, "Why I ever even thought to take on three little maids – THREE? – maybe I have lost it…"

"Is there anything you wanted, Koko?" Peep-Bo inquired.

"Oh, yes, um, well I've invited a guest to supper, and I'd like the two of you to make something extra special for him, understood? No funny business," Koko warned.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of doing anything embarrassing for you Koko…" Peep-Bo said.

Pitti-Sing eyed her with total disgust, and inquired to whom they would be serving.

"Why, Katisha of course."

Pitti-Sing groaned audibly, much to the distaste of her warden.

"One of these days, you will have to love her as a mother, Pitti-Sing. Do not forget that."

"But –"

"No, no, I'll hear no more. Run along and fix supper now, will you?"

As soon as Koko was out of sight – to, most likely, change into something a little more fancy – the girls picked up where they had left off during their previous conversation.

"I don't know how on earth you fell in love with that man," Pitti-Sing said sourly.

"Well, Koko's the only man who's ever… cared for me."

"Peep, he doesn't care _for _you, he cares _about_ you. There is a difference, you know."

"A difference? How so?

"Oh silly, caring for somebody implies that you must love them! Caring about somebody – and I can assure you that's all that Koko does – means you want them to be happy, safe, and well brought up."

"Oh, I do see your point. But what if Koko does care for me?"

"Then, I pity you."

Peep-Bo shot her a glare, and strode ahead of her into the house.

Later that night during supper – which the two girls had made a scrumptious array of sashimi, hoping that Koko would pick up on their own metaphor that there are a lot of fish in the sea – Katisha would not stop talking about their wedding. Peep-Bo would've sworn she was just rubbing it in, but Pitti-Sing honestly wasn't paying enough to attention to the old windbag to even know what was being said.

"Oh, and of course your three little maids can be the bridesmaids! Whomever you choose can be your groomsmen! Oh, but if Yum-Yum is going to be a bridesmaid, Koko, it would be ever so rude of you if you didn't choose Nanki-Poo to be your best man… Unless you're sure you want him to be the musician?"

"Hm, yes, I'm quite sure. It would make Yum-Yum so happy to hear him playing again."

"Yum-Yum doesn't have to be happy," Katisha said through tight lips.

"Oh, but of course you're right," Koko agreed half-heartedly, knowing that if he did not please Yum-Yum, Nanki-Poo could influence his father, the Mikado, to actually make him be-head himself. And that would be _extremely_ awkward.

"Oh, and my magic balloon could take us wherever we wanted afterwards Koko! Think of it! All of Japan at our own fingertips!"

"Yes, marvelous."

At the start of a talk about honeymoons, Pitti-Sing immediately was nauseated to the extreme and excused both herself, and her sister.

"I don't think she'll ever shut up…" Pitti said tersely.

"Now, now Pitti, remember that Koko loves her. And if they're both happy what else matters?"

"Oh come on! It's like you've been sucked into the dark side, Peep!"

"I can't help it… If Koko's happy, and he treats us fairly, what else can we ask for?"

Pitti-Sing grabbed hold on Peep-Bo's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. She was shocked when she learned that Peep-Bo was being entirely serious.

It was then that Pitti-Sing swore to herself to make Koko and Katisha's wedding an absolute disaster, though that wasn't entirely necessary, it would make the old cow extremely angry. She also swore that she would be the one to make Koko fall in love with her sister. After all, he fell in and out of love once – or so he claims – so he is more than fully capable of doing it again.

And, vengeance is a little too sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is very short, I must admit... It's only about half as long as my first one. Sorry!

Oh, and to my only reader, "Peep-Bo", COLTON IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Yay for Colton!!! =D

Enjoy!

* * *

Yum-Yum! Nanki-Poo!" Peep-Bo and Pitti-Sing cried together.

The pair were sulking in their yard, silently wishing that Koko and Katisha's wedding was any other time than that night, when the third little maid and her recent husband came out of nowhere.

"Peep, Pitti!" Yum-Yum cried, dropping her bags and flat-out running to hug them.

"Oh, we've missed you!" Pitti-Sing cried, her arms tightly wrapped around her sister's neck.

"Oh, we're just filled to the brim with girl-ish glee! Three little maids from school are we!" Peep-Bo exclaimed, her arms around Yum-Yum's waist.

"My, my, if it isn't Peep-Bo and Pitti-Sing…" mused Nanki-Poo.

"Oh, Nanki-Poo! Why that's never you!" cried the girls.

They continued to pound him with questions so fast that I'm sure Katisha's cow ears couldn't have ever kept up.

"Now, now girls, if you please. How are you two?" Nanki-Poo asked, interrupting them.

"Oh, we're pert as a school-girl well can be!" Pitti-Sing answered

"Three little maids from school!" chimed Peep-Bo.

"And a wandering minstrel I, now, that happiest man on earth."

"Oh, Nanki, stop it…" Yum-Yum said, deeply blushing.

"I will not! For we are married! And once married, flirting is no longer a capital offense!"

"Yes, but if it wasn't for the law…I mean my sisters…"

"Then, we wouldn't be obliged to stand half a mile off."

"Like that?" Peep-Bo demonstrated what she meant, but shoving Pitti-Sing over.

"Yes, like that," said Nanki-Poo.

"Oh, if it wasn't for the… I mean your sisters."

"If only it wasn't for the – I mean them…"

"Is that Yum-Yum I hear?" called Koko from the window.

"Yes, it is me!" Yum-Yum called back with fake enthusiasm, obviously disappointed at having being discovered by him so soon after arriving.

"My Koko certainly has a habit of popping in at the strangest of places, Peep," Pitti-Sing observed.

"Oh, you're quite right!"

At just that moment – yes, electly – Koko came bounding across the lawn with a smile plastered onto his face. It was the type of smile that makes a man's face all wrinkly and prune like. Very unbecoming.

"Yum-Yum! Oh, we've missed you!" He moved towards her, arms outstretched.

"You're not going to hug me before all these people are you?"

"Uh, that was the idea…?"

"Come on Yum, I expect it's all right!" said Peep-Bo.

"Yes, it must have a beginning… well…actually that would be awkward, since you've married Nanki-Poo. Elect?" said Pitti-Sing.

"I guess since you're my ward, I've no objection," Yum-Yum consented.

"Oh, it's quite usual, eh, Lord…er, Nanki-Poo?"

"Why yes, I have known it done…" Nanki-Poo agreed begrudgingly.

Koko hugged Yum-Yum close for a second or two, rubbing it in Nanki-Poo's face for sure. Yum-Yum was most uncomfortable during this episode and thought _Thank goodness that's over…_ as soon as she was released.

"Now then, aren't you two a might early? The wedding's not until this evening," Koko informed them.

"Oh, we quite know that, Koko. Yum-Yum just couldn't wait any longer to see her sisters, and being married to her, I couldn't refuse her of the thing she wanted most." Nanki-Poo lovingly stroked the length of Yum-Yum's cheek.

Koko was sickened, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Anyways, like I was saying Yum-Yum, all four of us have missed you greatly!"

"Four of you?" Yum-Yum asked, clearly confused.

"Why of course! Katisha's been head over hooves… I mean heels to meet you. She'll be arriving shortly and I expect you three girls to help her get ready for the wedding."

"Yes, sir," the three chimed together.

With that, Koko headed back to the house to finish final preparations for his wedding. Meanwhile, back out in the yard, the four young people were having a discussion.

"Girls, is that true now? Has Katisha really been head over heals to meet me?" Yum-Yum asked.

"Why of course not! She hates the very thought of you, sister!" Pitti-Sing said bluntly.

"Pitti, now, now that's not true. I'm sure Katisha's just entirely thrilled about being engaged to Koko," Peep-Bo said.

"Being engaged to Koko…" Yum-Yum said with wonder.

"Being engaged to Koko…" Pitti-Sing echoed her sister, but her voice was coated with pure disgust.

"Well, I don't know about you dear, but I need to rest up, and then practice my zenon capacitator," Nanki-Poo interrupted.

"Oh, you're quite right, I'm sorry, darling. I forgot all about your song. Yes, yes of course, rest up and practice. We'll meet you at the wedding okay?"

Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum kissed goodbye, and then he strolled away humming a song from a strange operetta containing three little maids…

"But why does Katisha hate the very thought of me?" Yum-Yum inquired.

"Oh think about it, Yum," Pitti-Sing said, extremely exasperated, "Koko was in love with you first; you being a much younger, more beautiful, and ultimately better bride. She views you as competition."

"But I do not love Koko! I'm in love with my Nanki-Poo!" cried Yum-Yum.

"Oh, don't feel too badly about it now. Katisha is a rare specimen, and feels the need to train her future suitors. If they don't listen, then she blames herself for… um poor teaching, if you will," Peep-Bo said.

"Now Peep, you know very well that's not true. Katisha is a rare specimen, as you said, but she's mainly half cow, half human! Actually, mostly cow… But she gets extremely jealous if anybody comes within a foot of Koko. Don't feel too badly, Yum."

"Well, speaking of the devil… here she comes now."

Yum-Yum pointed down the road, and sure enough Katisha was coming their way.

"Well, best get this over with…" Pitti-Sing sighed, and put on a fake smile, which her two sisters copied.

"Katisha!"

"Welcome!"

"Yes, do come in!"

The girls ushered her inside, kicked Koko and Nanki-Poo out of the house, and prepared to beautify – as much as is humanly possible for a cow – Katisha up a bit.

The girls went through the normal wedding routine as was tradition in Japan while Pitti-Sing chanted the traditional song. Actually, she more spoke it in a vehement and bored sort of tone…

"Braid thy raven hair… blah, blah… weave the dress, yeah, yeah, deck the maiden fair, in her… '_lovelines_s'…Yeah, paint the face, dye the coral… well… they're more salmon coloured really… okay, dye the salmon lips, emphasize the grace – ha! Yeah, right… - of her cow…ladyship! Art and nature thy allied, go to make a pretty bride."

Peep-Bo rolled her eyes at Pitti-Sing's sarcasm, and stopped her when Pitti tried to sling a necklace with a small cow's bell around Katisha's neck.

Trying to cover it up, she said to Katisha, "Well, you look exquisite!"

"Do I, dears?" Katisha said.

In all honesty, to the three little maids, Katisha looked nothing more than a man, wearing traditional Japanese make-up, a kimono, with his hair done up like a woman's. They even could have sworn that they saw stubble on her chin, but didn't say anything, and covered it up with make-up.

Peep-Bo glanced over at her sisters, who were looking at Katisha with pure disgust, and nudged Pitti-Sing in the ribs.

"Yes! Yes, you look…_udder _ravishing!" Pitti-Sing bent over double, laughing at her own pun.

Yum-Yum bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing too, and said through tight lips, "Yes, you do look… _spot _on." She snorted a little, giving away her own laughing.

Katisha looked at the two of them, quite confused, and asked Peep-Bo what they thought was so funny.

"Oh, the two of them just get the giggles when they're nervous, and this wedding's been looming over us for weeks now, and I guess… since it's finally here, they're just abnormally giddy. Don't take offense. They mean no harm, really."

"Well, seeing as you are the only sane looking person left here, aside from me of course, I'll believe you. Now, then, I think it's time we headed over to the Square isn't it?"

Peep-Bo checked the clock, "Oh in the name of Pooh-Bah's abnormally large side burns! You're absolutely right! We must get going now!"

"Pooh-Bah? Where?" Pitti-Sing asked, immediately snapping out of her laughing fit.

"Nowhere, now come on! We've got to get over to the Square for the wedding!"

"Oh yeah…that…Yum-Yum, up you get, come on," Pitti-Sing helped her sister off the floor where she had been rolling around, clutching her sides and howling with laughter, "That's a girl, let's go over to the Square now…"

Yum-Yum was still not in control of herself when she was hoisted off the floor, so while they were walking and supporting their sister with their arms, Pitti-Sing and Peep-Bo tried to revive her, while Katisha looked on with utter – Ha! Udder… - disdain.

"Come on, Yum! Nanki-Poo will be there!" Peep-Bo tried.

"Yum-Yum! Think of vampire cats!" Pitti-Sing chimed in.

"Yes, and think of eating bananas!"

"Yes, and now think of Colton!" Peep-Bo drew an invisible mustache on her face with her fingers.

The name of Colton stirred something in Yum-Yum, and she quit her giggling.

"Colton as in; fill his physics teacher's desk with Jell-o, climbing into a roof and then punching a hole through it Colton?" Yum-Yum asked, making the same mustache lines on her face.

"Yes, yes the very one!" Pitti-Sing said.

"Elect! She's come around!"

"Hurray for Colton!" Pitti and Peep exalted, drawing mustaches with their fingers, and waving their scarves in the air.

"I hate to break this party up, but we must be on our way!" Katisha interrupted.

"Oh, you're quite right, Katisha. Come, come let's be on our way," Peep-Bo said, ushering her sisters along faster, with Katisha right behind them.

"Peep? Would it be all right if Yum-Yum and I walked on our own? We can't walk as fast as you two anyways, so we'll just meet you both there, all right?"

Peep-Bo was too flustered by the prospect of being late to object, so she consented and half-jogged with Katisha to keep up with her abnormally large strides.

"What was that about, Pitti?" Yum-Yum asked when Peep-Bo and Katisha were out of hearing.

"I needed to speak with you before the wedding and haven't had the chance until now."

"What do you need to speak to me about that couldn't be said in front of Peep-Bo?" Yum-Yum asked suspiciously.

"I needed to tell you that she's in love with him! I don't know how you haven't seen it, but she is. She's completely head over heels, and –"

Yum-Yum cut in, "In love with who, Pitti?"

"Why Koko of course!"

"Koko?"

"Koko!"

"Koko… really?" Yum-Yum was having a hard time imagining that. She was still secretly relishing in the fact that Koko was still in love with her, and was only marrying Katisha so she could have a happy life with her true love, Nanki-Poo.

"Yes, really," Pitti-Sing answered.

"Has she told you this?"

"Yes, she's told me electly. How you haven't guessed remains a mystery to me."

"I suppose I was a bit preoccupied… being married to Nanki you know…"

"Yes, being engaged to Nanki-Poo," Pitti-Sing said with sarcasm.

"Well, then this wedding shouldn't take place…! Should it?" Yum-Yum said.

"No, it mustn't! You and I must stop it somehow!"

"Stop the wedding? How?"

"Well, that's what I asked you!"

"Well, if she's thy right bride, we'll restore her place! That fool, she's blind… rash, and… base?"

"How do you propose we go about this, Yum?"

"I don't know exactly… But, elect, we'll figure _something_ out!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Later that day, at the wedding)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Koko and Katisha in holy matrimony," Pooh-Bah droned on at the top of the altar. He was, of course, saying the ceremony because after all, he is Arch-Bishop of Titipu!

Pitti-Sing leaned over to her sister Yum-Yum and whispered in her ear, "Do you have any ideas yet?"

Yum-Yum shook her head, and glanced around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"No, I haven't any yet… How about you? Do you have any?"

"Nope…"

Their discussion was cut short unfortunately, for right when Pitti-Sing was about to suggest an idea to foil Koko and Katisha's awful wedding, Pooh-Bah was saying in his loud booming voice, "In the name of the Father-"

"Yum! We must do _something_!"

"And of the Son-"

"Anything Yum! Think!"

"And of the Holy Ghost, I proclaim you Husband and-"

Suddenly, Yum-Yum stood up and before Pooh-Bah could utter the word 'wife', she was yelling, "Oni bik ku ri shak ku ri to!" at the top of her lungs, and waving her scarf in the air.

The whole congregation of people who gathered there looked up at her, appalled, and whispering furiously at each other.

Then, in support of her sister, Pitti-Sing got up as well, waving her scarf in the air.

"Oni bik ku ri shak ku ri to!" she began chanting.

Then, in support of both her sisters, Peep-Bo joined in the yelling and waving of scarves.

"ONI BIK KU RI SHAK KU RI TO!" all three shouted.

Yum-Yum began running around, rallying the people in the small church, getting them all to join in with their shouting.

"Oni bik ku ri shak ku ri to!"

Now half of the church was standing, waving their scarves and shouting. The other two little maids began rallying with Yum-Yum as well. Before long, the entire church was yelling.

"ONI BIK KU RI SHAK KU RI TO! ONI BIK KU RI SHAK KU RI TO! ONI BIK KU RI SHAK KU RI TO!" over and over again they chanted.

During all the commotion, some cows from a nearby field began mooing. Whether they were complaining about one of their own (Katisha) to be associating with humans, or whether they were in support of the intervention being held in the church, no one knows.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Katisha said furiously, "In vain you interrupt with this tornado! He is the only son – I mean fiancé… of your –"

Again, she was interrupted with a chorus of, "Oni bik ku ri shak ku ri to".

She shook her head, and waved her hands, furiously waiting for the chanting to stop.

"Your gay gambado! He is the son – I mean fiancé! Of me!"

Once again, she was interrupted. The chorus-ers had began to dance, using their scarves to circle around one another, laughing and doing jazz hands.

Through all this ruckus, Pooh-Bah and Koko were standing abandoned on the altar, simply watching the events unfolding and not wanting to get involved.

Koko saw how upset Katisha was because of what his three wards were doing to her, and he felt sort of guilty. He decided that it might be a good idea to cheer her up, so he walked over to where she was standing.

"Katisha my dear, come now, don't let them get to you. Yum, Peep, and Pitti are young girls still," he began saying, "We shall run away together, and Pooh-Bah will marry us in private."

He leaned in, as if to kiss her, but Katisha scurried away from him quick as lightning.

"You're not going to kiss me before all these people are you?" she said, clearly disgusted.

"Um…er, that was the idea?"

"That's quite unusual…isn't it?"

"Oh…it's quite usual I think…eh Lord Chamberlain?"

"I have known it done…" Pooh-Bah said.

Koko, filled with an eager desire to kiss his fiancé, strode over to where she was standing, took her wrinkled, hideous face between his hands and kissed her full on the mouth.

Once he pulled away, he looked into Katisha's eyes and discovered a look on her face that clearly said, "Thank goodness that's over…" He looked to Pooh-Bah and saw a similar look on his face. Koko sighed, and released

Unbeknown to them, Peep-Bo was standing gazing up at the three hoping to soothe Koko from all the commotion, and had just witnessed him and Katisha kissing. Her poor little heart broke, and she stormed from the room.

Yum-Yum – who was dancing with Nanki-Poo – saw her leave and wondered where she was going. She turned to Pitti-Sing who was dancing with a peculiar little man in a top hat and suit, and pulled her aside.

"Where's Peep going, I wonder?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's just left…looked as if she'd been crying. Do you know anything of this?"

"No, of course I don't! Shall I follow her?"

"Yes, and I'll come with you. That is of course, if you're finished dancing with that little man," she pointed to the man in the top hat and suit.

"Oh, Pish-Tush won't mind. He's a peculiar little man, isn't he?"

"Quite," Yum-Yum agreed.

"Perhaps Nanki-Poo should come too… Pish-Tush!" Pitti-Sing shouted. At her command, Pish-Tush wobbled over to where they were standing. "Take him away! Gently I mean…" she said.

Pish-Tush grabbed Nanki-Poo's arm and the confused Nanki-Poo was tugged along behind the two girls.

"Dearest Yum, what is the meaning of this little man yanking on my arm like so?"

"Oh, that's Pish-Tush. He's just doing as I asked. No need for concern," Pitti-Sing answered for her sister.

"What did you say his name was?" A smile was playing on the corners of Nanki-Poo's mouth.

"Pish-Tush," Yum-Yum said.

Nanki-Poo started giggling, muttering the word 'tush' over again. The girls rolled their eyes, and continued out of the church.

They searched around, and found Peep-Bo sitting outside under a blossom tree, crying.

The girls rushed over to her and put their arms around her.

"What's the matter Peep?"

"Yes, do tell us!"

Peep-Bo tried to get a hold of her emotions, and after a few minutes she found she could speak again.

"I saw them…" she began, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Saw who?" Nanki-Poo inquired, who was still being held onto by Pish-Tush.

"Koko…and Katisha…"

"What were they doing, then sister?" Pitti-Sing inquired.

"They were…well…he…he kissed her…"

"So?" blurted out Nanki-Poo, which caused another onslaught of sobs from Peep-Bo.

Yum-Yum shot him a grimace, and patted her sister's shoulder.

"It's all right, Peep, don't cry. Hush, hush now."

"Yes, ignore the wandering minstrel with a human for a bracelet," Pitti-Sing said.

"Hey! That's ex-wandering minstrel to you, Pitti!"

Pitti-Sing rolled her eyes and continued to hug her sister close.

"Must we remind you of Colton to cheer you up too?" Yum-Yum said.

The thought of Colton brought a smile to Peep-Bo's face, and in an attempt to stop crying, she drew the invisible mustache with her fingers.

"There's the spirit!" Pitti-Sing cheered.

Peep-Bo smiled, and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes. Just then, yes electly, Nanki-Poo had an idea. A way to cheer Peep-Bo up! A way to make everybody happy!

"I've an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Nanki?" Yum-Yum inquired.

"I've just had the most spectacular idea! Peep-Bo! I know a way to cheer you up! And in the name of Pooh-Bah's abnormally large sideburns it might just work!"

(Back at the church)

"Where have my girls gone off to?" Koko wondered aloud to Pooh-Bah and Katisha.

"I don't know I haven't seen them since they ever-so-rudely interrupted our wedding…" Katisha reminded him bitterly. Surprisingly, Koko was completely unperturbed by the ordeal, and this aggravated Katisha to no end.

"Yes, that's why I'm slightly worried…"

"Koko, I'm sure they're fine. After all, they're not young ladies…they're young persons," Pooh-Bah joined in.

"Yes, yes we've had this argument before…"

Just then Nanki-Poo, Yum-Yum, Peep-Bo, Pitti-Sing, and Pish-Tush came striding through the church doors. They were surprised to see that everybody at the wedding was still partying and had evidently forgotten about Katisha and Koko's wedding.

"Girls, oh where have you_ been_?!" Koko cried out.

"We've just been in the garden," Yum-Yum lied smoothly.

"My, my. Such a disastrous wedding you've got here…" Pitti-Sing observed, secretly lavishing in the fact that this mess was all partly her doing.

She noticed Katisha glaring at her from behind Koko's shoulder. Pitti-Sing was immensely happy that her and Koko were not married. And with Nanki-Poo's new plan, they never would be…

The three little maids, and Nanki-Poo broke away from the group to go and stand by the door of the church.

"When is he arriving, dear?" Yum asked Nanki-Poo.

"Any moment, my pet. He had to repair Katisha's old balloon, since she nearly destroyed it last she was here…" he answered.

"I do wish he'd hurry up…" Peep-Bo sighed.

"We all do, Peep," Pitti-Sing said.

Then they decided that it might be worth it to dance and join the party while they were waiting, so they all danced around in circles for a few minutes. When they realized that they would have to wait a bit longer for their guest to arrive, they made their way back to where Katisha, Koko, and Pooh-Bah were standing and began dancing with them.

It took some encouragement to get Pooh-Bah and Katisha to dance, but after a bit, everybody was dancing in a circle around Katisha, with her crashing into random people, trying to escape from the circle. Then, in a spur of the moment, Pooh-Bah turned to Koko, grabbed his arms, and began tangoing around back and forth.

The three little maids stopped what they were doing, as did a good portion of the people present at their party, to turn and look at what the two men were doing.

Everybody was giggling, but for some reason, the two didn't hear and continued to tango back and forth. Suddenly Pooh-Bah grabbed Koko's waist and arm, and dipped him way backwards, to the amusement of everybody looking.

Electly, the doors of the church swung open, startling Pooh-Bah and Koko. In Pooh-Bah's embarrassment, he dropped Koko on the floor, who presently got up, and walked away from Pooh-Bah, cursing himself for ever letting that happen. The room immediately grew silent.

"Nanki-Poo, where are you?" the fat man in the doorway called.

"Here I am father!" Nanki-Poo called, rushing over to his father, The Mikado's side.

"Ah, thank you for contacting me, son. Now then, where might I find Mr. Koko?" The Mikado said.

"There he is, father. Elect right there," Nanki-Poo pointed at Koko, who was trying to hide behind Katisha, who was hiding behind Pooh-Bah.

"Koko, come hither would you?" The Mikado commanded.

"No wonder he's so fat…" Koko mumbled.

Out loud, Koko addressed the Mikado, by bowing low, arms held out, with his hands palm up.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that you still haven't executed anybody like I ordered you to a long while ago."

"Yes, sir, this is true, but we came to an agreement where I wouldn't have to execute anybody since I was at the top of the list to be executed…"

"Of course I remember, but I have made a decision with the help of my beloved son. Speaking of which, if I recall correctly, you also tried to execute him didn't you?"

Koko tried to scuttle away, and mumbled, "Yes, something to that effect…"

"Well, instead of punishing you, I have decided to let you live if under one condition."

Koko's face lit up, "Oh thank you sir! Anything! Anything at all!"

"You must execute somebody. I will choose, but no matter who I choose, you must execute that one person. Is that understood?" The Mikado said.

"Yes sir perfectly understood. One person. W-w-who will you choose?" Koko was shaking with fear, and with gratitude.

The Mikado glanced around the room, stroking his chin with a fat finger.

"Um, Father if I may?" Nanki-Poo suddenly said.

"Of course, son, go ahead," The Mikado granted.

"I do have one suggestion for a possible person to be executed."

"Very good, very good! Who is it?" The Mikado prodded.

"Why, it's Katisha, Father."

A shriek issued from the back of the room.

"Oh, great Mikado! You can't do this to me! Your own ward! Please sir I beg of you!" she wailed, running to sit at the Mikado's feet.

"You're right. I can not do this to my own ward. We shall put it to a vote."

"A vote?! But SIR! I'm about to be married! Please! You mustn't do this!" Katisha begged.

"Hush now, Katisha. Wait a second, you're about to be married? Well then why wasn't I invited?!" The Mikado bellowed.

Katisha shrunk back at the volume of his voice, "Oh…um…well you're the Mikado… and I figured you had more important things to do than simply come to my silly old wedding… Besides, it was no fun anyways," she said.

"No fun? When I walked in it sure looked like fun!"

The little maids giggled, for theirs and Nanki-Poo's plan was playing out perfectly.

"Oh, sir, trust me it wasn't…"

"Katisha, I came to my own son's wedding! I should have enjoyed coming to yours immensely!" The Mikado made an air of shunning Katisha, and turned back to the crowd, "Now then, are there anymore nominees for who is to be executed?"

Nobody spoke, so the Mikado said, "All right then, all in favor of Katisha to be executed by Koko say pinking shears!"

Choruses of the words 'pinking shears' rang out through the room, and the Mikado raised his hand.

"It has been said that you, Katisha, will be executed tomorrow at high noon. Nanki-Poo will report back to me to be sure that it's all done. Goodbye to you all," said the Mikado before heading back outside and climbing into his giant balloon.

"Goodbye Father!" Nanki-Poo called to him while waving.

The three maids joined him in waving, and the Mikado waved back, then he disappeared with the wind up high into the sky back to his kingdom in the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

JACQUELINE! Three words! CAT. DUET. REFERENCES! Oh, and I also made this chapter very gushy and cliche. Just for you ; )

Anyways to all normal people reading this; this is chapter 4 of my story. One more chapter before completion! Yay me! =D

* * *

The four of them walked back into the small church smiling from ear to ear. They scanned the room in search of Katisha and Koko, and found the two of them at the very back.

Katisha was again in tears, sobbing at Koko's feet.

"PLEASE KOKO! WE WERE ABOUT TO BE MARRIED! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEAAASSSEEE!! PLEAAASE!!!!"

"Katisha, please sit up! You're making a scene!"

"BUT MY OWN FIANCE IS ABOUT TO BEHEAD ME!"

Koko put a hand to his face and sighed exasperatedly. "Katisha, will you calm down? This isn't a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAAALLL??? OH! SO I SUPPOSE IF I WERE TO BEHEAD YOU WOULDN'T REACT IN THE EXACT SAME FAHSION AS I??"

"Hello Koko!" Pitti-Sing sang out, approaching the two with her two sisters and Nanki-Poo.

"Ah, my wards! You're exactly who I need to talk to right now! Come, come, Katisha, up you get," he helped the sobbing Katisha to her feet, "Here now, Yum, Peep, and Pitti will accompany you home, and the four of you will have some tea. Then we'll all go to bed early, and everything will be okay in the morning. How does that sound?"

Katisha sniffled, and stopped her crying, for thoughts of tea and hot bath was appealing. But Yum-Yum on the other hand was not pleased.

She said nothing but helped her two sisters in whisking Katisha away out the front doors of the church. Just as they were about to start down the path towards their home however, Yum-Yum could keep silent no longer and blurted out, "NO! We can't do this!"

Pitti-Sing and Peep-Bo looked at her as if she was nuts, and Katisha slunk to the ground from lack of support under her.

"Can't do what?" Pitti-Sing inquired.

"This! We can't just kill her!"

"Yum-Yum, quit raining on everybody's parade. No one _wants_ her alive."

"Pitti! Don't say such a thing! I mean, after all, she is about to be married, isn't she? So, Koko must want her at least half alive!"

Peep-Bo whimpered a little bit behind Pitti-Sing, who had heard her and said, "Well, what about Peep? She's in love with Koko too! If this… this thing," she gestured to the blubbering Katisha, "gets spared then they'll never be together."

To that, Yum-Yum had no response except to say, "Well, I'm also a newlywed, and…well, life is great!"

Pitti-Sing put her hands on her hips and said, "_Life_ is great? Don't you mean the se-"

"Pitti-Sing!!" Peep-Bo said, covering her ears. Fore she was, by far, the most innocent.

Yum-Yum blushed, "Yes, well, that's good too, but I'm much happier now that I'm married. Anyone could see that. In good conscience I couldn't kill Katisha! Not after being married myself…"

Pitti-Sing looked over at her sister Peep-Bo, who was looking at Katisha with a new light in her eyes.

"Yum's right, Pitti. We can't kill her…"

Pitti-Sing let out an exasperated sigh and proclaimed, "Well, if everyone's turning into marshmallows then, FINE! Don't kill her! But how do you propose we go about stopping this then?"

Her remark had the three little maids dumbfounded. After all, there really was no stopping the Mikado, now was there?

"Wait a minute! Nanki-Poo is the Mikado's own son! And he got him to change his mind before, didn't he? So why couldn't he do it again?" Peep-Bo said.

"Hey, that's a good point, sis!" Pitti-Sing said who was now reluctantly onboard with the plan.

"I don't know girls… He _is_ the Mikado's son and all…but I don't know if it's too late to change his mind now. I mean, he is rather intimidating…" Yum-Yum said.

"He is…"

"Elect…"

"Girls!" Katisha bellowed.

The girls had actually forgotten about the cow that was blubbering on the floor, and was startled when she finally spoke.

"Girls! I'm loving this plan so far…but how on _earth_ are you going to get to him?"

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that," said Yum-Yum.

"Obviously…" said Katisha, who in that moment sounded – and slightly resembled – a certain Hogwarts teacher with a particular fear of shampoo…

"Wait a minute! Pooh-Bah can run fast with his scrawny legs, can't he? He can help us!" Pitti-Sing declared.

"Running? You mean we're going to have to hike to the Mikado's palace way up there, in the mountains?" Peep-Bo said. She hated the outdoors.

"Yes, there's no other way! What do you say Yum?"

"I say let's do it." Yum-Yum always liked a challenge. "But, we're going to have to leave right away if we're to make it there by noon tomorrow!"

"Yes, you're quite right… well, we'll have to bring along the boys then, won't we?"

"The boys? Who does that include?" ask Peep-Bo.

"Nanki-Poo!" Yum-Yum blurted out.

"Yes, him," agreed Pitti-Sing, "And Koko most likely…he's the only one that could keep the cow at bay…and obviously Pooh-Bah."

Peep-Bo giggled, and Pitti-Sing shot her an evil glare before breaking into a grin herself.

"Wait a minute, we're bringing her?" Peep-Bo motioned to Katisha, who was still huddled on the floor, crying.

"Uh..yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea…"

"Yes, let's leave her behind! Great plan, sis!"

"Right then we'll leave her at home. But we'd better get going! Come on girls!" Yum-Yum declared.

They gathered up Katisha and began their way back to the old church.

Once they arrived, they found Koko and told him of their plan. He was immensely happy about the prospect – which saddened Peep-Bo – and joined with them to find Nanki-Poo and Pooh-Bah.

Yum-Yum told Nanki-Poo, who, as always, was willing to do anything to please his wife.

Pitti-Sing tried to talk to Pooh-Bah about their plan, but he ran away holding up the hem of his robe and squealing in a high pitched voice, "Ahhh!! Young person! Young person! Ahhhh!!!" So in the end, Koko had to brief him about their excursion.

Within half an hour, the group of six was ready to leave, and they set off in the direction of the mountains.

The first half of their trip was uneventful, but as the day grew into night, the group began to grow weary.

"Are we there yet?" Pitti-Sing called out.

"Do you see a palace anywhere?" countered Peep-Bo who was peevish from the long hike.

"Now girls, don't fret, we'll take a break soon," Nanki-Poo said soothingly. He clasped hands with Yum-Yum and helped her along her way. She smiled up at him, happy that he was there to keep the peace.

"Peep, have you any water?" Pitti-Sing inquired.

"For the hundredth time! No! I don't have any water! You drank it all the last time you asked me!"

"Excuse me for being thirsty then!"

"You're excused."

"How dare you!" Pitti-Sing rushed over to her sister and yanked on her hair.

Peep-Bo let out a shriek and yanked on Pitti-Sing's hair. Then, in seeking revenge, Pitti-Sing began clawing at Peep-Bo, and Peep-Bo soon began clawing at her sister. Then, in a spur of the moment sort of thing, both sisters started hissing and acting like diva cats.

"For heavens' sakes girls!" shout Koko, "Enough already!"

He stood between the two, trying to break up the clawing.

"HISSS!!!" was his reply.

Koko rolled his eyes, but persisted in trying to stop the girls' cat fight. Upon seeing that Koko was making no difference, Nanki-Poo soon came over and began yanking on Pitti-Sing's arm to get her off of her sister – but to no avail.

Then, upon seeing that both men were getting absolutely nowhere in stopping this situation, Pooh-Bah stomped his foot and clapped his hands once.

The noise from Pooh-Bah surprised both Pitti-Sing and Peep-Bo and both stopped clawing each other's faces and jumped back from each other.

When they realized what fools they made of themselves they began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! What was I thinking?"

"No, I'm sorry! What was _I _thinking?"

"No… me. I'm sorry.

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"ME!!!"

"GIRLS!" Pooh-Bah bellowed.

The girls stood erect, and looked straight ahead, clearly frightened by Pooh-Bah's outburst.

"As in a month…er…12 hours we've got to go if Nanki-Poo tells us true. T'were empty compliment to cry 'I'm sorry!' to you! And as a month…er…12 hours you've got live as a fellow citizen, this toast with 3 plus 3 shall give!" in another spur of the moment sort of thing, Pooh-Bah burst open the front of his robe and flashed the other five with his black pants and black shirt.

Pitti-Sing gasped and covered her eyes, as did Koko and Nanki-Poo, who also covered Yum-Yum's eyes, but Peep-Bo's eyes opened wide and she looked on while fanning herself with her hand.

Noticing Peep-Bo's not-so-innocent reaction, Pitti-Sing pushed her sister to make her stop looking. She gave Peep-Bo's shoulder a royal shove, which promptly stopped her gazing.

"Pooh-Bah…would you mind doing up your clothes?" Koko asked, evidently uncomfortable at the exposed Pooh-Bah standing in front of him.

"Koko, I'm fully dressed under here…" Pooh-Bah said with an air of being insulted.

Koko chanced a glance at Pooh-Bah and found him to indeed be wearing clothes, and relaxed his tense posture. Nanki-Poo removed his hand from Yum-Yum's eyes as well, and took her hand once more.

"Well, Pooh-Bah said it so eloquently, we've only got 12 hours to climb this mountain, so we'd better get going."

Everyone agreed with Nanki-Poo, and they once again began their journey.

They continued on in silence for a good few hours of their journey, and walked until well into the night. Finally, Koko declared that they would take a few hours for a break so everyone could sleep.

Since none of them had brought pillows or blankets, they used the three little maids' scarves and leaves for beds. Once they were all snuggled and ready for bed, Koko decreed that anyone who talks would be executed along with Katisha and, of course, that just made everyone want to talk more because everyone knew he wasn't serious.

When he thought everybody else was asleep, Pooh-Bah sat up. He looked over at his right, and there was lying Pitti-Sing, who looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, that Pooh-Bah had the urge to stroke her cheek.

He looked around to make sure no one was awake before reaching out to Pitti-Sing and stroking the length of her jaw. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter, but he could've been wrong.

"What was that for?" Pitti-Sing suddenly whispered, joining him in sitting.

Startled, Pooh-Bah stood and hurried away and into the brush.

Exasperated, Pitti-Sing followed him, and found him standing on a rock far into the trees.

"Why are you standing on a rock…?" she asked.

"Uh…because rocks are…well, they're just rocks," he answered back.

"All right then…"

There was a slight pause, where Pooh-Bah struggled to find words to voice what he was thinking.

"Uh, Pitti-Sing?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…why did you follow me? And why were you awake?"

"You woke me up when you touched my face. It scared me a little…"

"Sorry about that. Scarring you…scaring you! I meant scaring you…!"

Pitti-Sing giggled. Pooh-Bah's awkwardness was fairly amusing.

"It's all right. I wasn't really asleep anyways," she said.

"You didn't answer my first question…" he whispered.

Pitti-Sing furrowed her eyebrows. Pooh-Bah was really, really, really strange during the day, but during the night he was _REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY_! insane.

"Um, I guess I followed you because you never talk to me…and… I don't know. I thought that maybe you would now…"

To that Pooh-Bah said nothing, but kept his back turned to her. It was easier for him to talk to a little girl if he wasn't looking directly at them he found.

Pitti-Sing found Pooh-Bah's silence really disheartening and said, "I guess I was wrong though… so I'll just go back to bed now…"

She turned around and began walking back towards the camp. When she was about halfway there, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she turned around and looked into the face of a very distressed Pooh-Bah.

"Yes?" she breathed.

It looked like he was struggling for words, or at least, struggling to say words, so she waited for him to speak.

Pooh-Bah suddenly chickened out and turned his back to her, which threw Pitti-Sing off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's easier for me to talk to little girls when I'm not looking at them…"

Pitti-Sing doubled over laughing at him, forgetting that she might wake the rest of the people at camp.

"That's funny to you?" Pooh-Bah asked with his back still to her.

She managed to get hold of herself enough to say "Yes!"

Pooh-Bah noticed that she was wiping away tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard at him. He then noticed that he felt funny inside – but only when he looked at Pitti-Sing.

He opened his eyes wide in realization at what he was feeling and tried to slip away from Pitti-Sing without her noticing.

Unfortunately his plan was spoiled when he heard her call out, "Pooh-Bah! Where are you going?"

"Oh! I was just…um…just…"

"Were you running away from me again?"

"No! I … I just wanted…."

"Shush."

"Uh…what?"

"Don't talk…"

"Uh…Why?"

"Because…" Pitti-Sing touched her lips to his, much to the surprise of Pooh-Bah who had never kissed a girl before, even though his abnormally large sideburns were quite hot.

"That's why," she said contentedly before turning around and casually walking back towards camp.


End file.
